Typical design concerns in foldable habitations is the ease of deployability, and the facility of transportation. In particular, foldable habitations which involve a lesser number of deploying steps, either requiring the assembly of a lesser number of components or attachments, or just being generally simpler to deploy in general, have been favored by consumers over foldable habitations which were more complex to deploy. There is thus a general need in the art for simple deploying configurations. Facility of transportation is also a concern, particularly when designing foldable habitations which are to be transported overseas by boats.
The roof is a particularly important section of any type of habitation and the design thereof is particularly complexified in the case of foldable habitations due to the challenge in rendering any hinged or otherwise folding junction thereof leak-proof. A traditional approach in the field of foldable habitations was thus to minimize the amount of folds in the roves thereof
The foldable habitation published in U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2008/0236055, referred to above, had a roof with a rigid chevron-shaped center section fixedly mounted to a structural core of the foldable habitation leading to sloping side sections on each side. Overseas transportability was provided by shipping on a “flat rack” type ISO containers. Inside the ship, these foldable habitations could only be received on the top of stacks of shipping containers, which rendered shipping more costly. This foldable habitation was thus satisfactory to a certain degree, but there remained unaddressed needs, including the ability to stack other merchandise above it during overseas shipping, facilitating handling, and achieving a more optimal use of the rectangular prism shaped shipping volume allotted inside the ship; otherwise said, bringing the foldable habitation in better conformity with usual shipping practices.